


Ghosts

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "Take pride on getting me messy, Hargrove?""Take pride on not ever shutting your fucking mouth, Harrington?""If you wanted a silent fuck you should've stuck with Sally, asshole."





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilalau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/gifts).



> For kink 33, hate sex from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) and [rarsablack's ](http://rarsablack.tumblr.com/) dialogue prompts.

"That's all you can give me, Hargrove, huh, c'mon, fuck me good."

"Shut the fuck up, Harrington. Shut. Up."

"Why, I remind you you can't even fuck me right? C'mon, I've fought monsters, I can take it, fuck."

"Shut. Up." Billy points, with two sharp thrusts of his hips, right into Steve's prostate, and he comes with a grunt, getting tighter on Billy's cock and making him have to pull out to come on his ass.

"Take pride on getting me messy, Hargrove?"

"Take pride on not ever shutting your fucking mouth, Harrington?"

"If you wanted a silent fuck you should've stuck with Sally, asshole," Steve says, and tosses Billy his lighter just before he asks him for it. He lights up his cigarette and takes a drag before he says.

"Sally's not as good as you."

"Careful, that could seem like a compliment."

"You're a dick."

* * *

They've told Billy everything. From El, to the demogorgon, the Upside Down, the government, all of it. So now he's on their side. That doesn't mean he's _friends_  with them, though. But he shuts up, because he realizes that the group is much more powerful than him and they just asked him to throw some punches if the situation requires it.

And oh, does it require it.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that was a fucking ghost, Harrington."

Steve scoffs and takes the nailed bat out of his car, just before handing another bat, this one without nails to Billy and locking his eyes on a point over his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't."

"Oh really?"

Steve gets around him in two steps, just in time to slam a demodog jumping on its way to Billy's head right out of the sky, breaking him in two.

"Yeah. Ghosts don't bleed. Demodog, Billy. Billy, demodog. There are tons of them and they wanna eat your face. In a non sexy way. Get ready," Steve says, digging his feet into the ground.

Billy takes place against his back, looking shocked but determined. Before the next wave of demodogs attack, he has the audacity to add, with half a smile.

"So you _do know_ how to plant your feet."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for drabbles for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
